Audrey Turner
by milify-star
Summary: This is a Young Sherlock story in which he helps a girl (OC) he is fond of. Sweet little story, OOC. *One Shot*


Sherlock Holmes: Fifteen

Audrey Turner: Fifteen-Horseback Rider

Education: Private School

Association: Common Therapist

* * *

Audrey walked through the stable, still in her riding wear, to the stall where her horse was waiting for her.

"Hello Marci." She petted the horse's nose lovingly.

"Three and one fourths inches gave you the five points that pushed you to first place," A voice came from behind her and she turned to see her boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes.

"You were late."

"My apologies, the traffic to get here was the worst." His excuses were never the best.

"Mm hm," She barely responded as she began to brush Marci. He observed her. How was it that she was the most OCD, pristine, young woman, yet she was easily read like a book? Her brown hair ran straight down her back, no split ends, not a hair out of place. Her lips were glossed and that was the extent of her make up. Her strict upbringing left no room for rebellion. She put her love and passion into whatever she was allowed which was mainly her horse, Marci, who she had been training with since seven years old and sometimes ballet and tennis. And then there was him, the absolute rebel from her bimonthly group therapy session. She wasn't allowed to even look at a young man before her father's approval and, with all of the school fights and referrals on his record, he was certainly not going to receive that. So, they had an unspoken love affair that spawned one day when there was a car mash up, leaving them waiting alone together outside of the empty adolescent center under an awning as it rained. Sometimes he walked her home from school or he would see her at the dinner parties they both attended with their parents.

"Audrey, I apologize." He told her more persistently.

"It's fine Sherlock. It's not the first time. Punctuality isn't part of your extensive vocabulary." She patted Marci then turned to him. "And it was three and three fourths inches if you had bothered to be here you would have seen it." She was more hostile than usual he noticed. She flexed her hands anxiously.

"What's the matter?" He took a step towards her. The last thing that either of them needed was her going into an anxiety attack.

"Including the fact that everyone seems to have forgotten about me today or besides it?!" She snapped then took a deep breath. "Sorry." She apologized. He shrugged.

"It's fine. Who didn't come see you?"

"My family took it upon themselves to take a trip to Sussex for a few days. The driver will take me home. I'll be alone. You can come over I suppose."

"And by your family you mean," He didn't know who this included. It seemed to be different every time. Last time family meant father and Anna the secretary, the time before that it was mother and a gentleman from work who didn't even get a name.

"Surprisingly mother and father together at once. Sometimes I really think they love each other." She smiled at him and he returned it with a slight chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I really am sorry."

"I know. I forgive you."

.:.

A few days later when Audrey's parents returned, he noticed she hadn't attended school for two days. He couldn't call her so he went to the place he knew she would be, the stables. He walked up to Marci's stall and there she was, brushing Marci gently.

"You haven't been to school." He told her his observation. She didn't say anything. He was already certain of what it was. The first absence was an anxiety attack and the second was an intensive therapy session. "Don't listen to what he says, your therapist."

"Single minded is what he calls me. Single minded to the point of hindrance on my future. I need to change my routine and pick up a new hobby that is both time consuming and distracting as well as hard and boring, something that will really help me excel no matter what. Possibly something that shows some leadership." She continued to brush the dark mane. After some time she told him. "My father's putting her down on Saturday. Said she's too old to sell and I won't be riding any horses anytime soon. I need to be spending my time helping others, taking leadership, perfecting my resume. Practically murder."

"I'm sorry." He told her, but she only tossed her brush aside carelessly.

"Why? She's only a horse." She tried to walk away but Sherlock stopped her, grabbing her by both of her arms.

"Stop doing that. Stop it." He insisted. That was something he did, shutting off. Audrey felt the tears well up and a lump form in her throat.

"She's, she's only a," Audrey tried to continue but when she looked up at Sherlock she broke down. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I be normal?" Sherlock wrapped his arms around her tightly as the sobs racked through her. He buried his face in her hair and whispered to her comfortingly.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Damn the doctors for making her feel anything different. He would think of something, and when Sherlock Holmes came up with a plan, he followed through.

"Everything will be just fine."

.:.

Audrey walked into the stables on Saturday morning with intentions of having one last goodbye only to see Sherlock and Sherlock's Father standing across from her Father. They were shaking hands.

"Audrey!" Her father called her over when he noticed her presence.

"Yes, sir?" She was thoroughly confused, even when Sherlock gave her one of his reassuring half smiles.

"This is Mr. Holmes, he said he's been looking for a horse for a while now. He's paid twelve hundred pounds for Marci here." He motioned to the stable where the horse stood. She stood stock still as the two adults left the children by the stable to finish business.

"What did you do?" Audrey immediatly asked Sherlock.

"I waited for my father to finish one of his trips then asked him for a horse. I told him I find peace in horses." He rolled his eyes at the absurd idea.

"You saved Marci." Audrey still stared at him.

"Um, I told my father that I should probably pick up riding lessons and that I knew a girl from the stables that was well skilled in the art. He should be asking your father if you can teach me as we speak. There's your leadership. You can ride Marci three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday now." He watched new tears form in her eyes.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" She asked him.

"Because I think you should have all of the things that you want." He she shrugged as if it were no big deal. She took a step closer and pressed her lips onto his, initiating her first kiss and his too.

"You will become a great man Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I've never written a Sherlock fan fiction before so be kind. I also went on the idea of Sherlock in a watered down, smartass adolescent image and that he is not yet how he is in the show (who is exactly the same as they were at 15?) but he's getting there. Plus he has a soft spot for the girl. Tips are welcome as long as it's not a complete plot change.**

**Thanks**


End file.
